The Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center seeks three years of funding to design, develop, and implement a multi-faceted science education program-HutchLab. The program leverages the Center's successful Science Education Partnership (SEP) program by creating opportunities for students, teachers, and scientists to work together in preparing students who will become effective and thoughtful citizens with broad opportunities for meaningful and gainful work and living healthy lives. Investigative, relevant science experiences challenge and motivate students to learn. Active practice builds the habits of mind-observation, theorizing, making analogies, posing questions, testing of ideas-that are essential to the thinking skills and problem solving abilities students must develop and use to be successful. The interconnected components of HutchLab will be designed to provide A. Integrated learning and investigative science experiences for students B. Professional development in leadership and science content for teachers C. Opportunities and training for scientists to work together with teachers and students D. Science education instructional materials and teaching strategies for use by secondary school teachers in their classrooms HutchLab builds on the successful models established by CityLab at Boston University Medical Center and at the Pacific Northwest Labs at Battelle, and reflects the new Learning Goals and Science Essential Academic Learning Requirements for Washington State as well as the perspectives of the National Science Education Standards and Project 2061's Benchmarks for Science Literacy and Science for All Americans.